Six Words
by Ski000Girl
Summary: A series of drabbles following the eventful lives of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. From love to hate and back again anything is possible when you throw two worst enemies together. Using the six word story format.
1. He Unknowingly Pushed the Wrong Button

a/n This is planned to turn out as a series of drabbles about Draco and Hermione throughout their lives

a/n This is planned to turn out as a series of drabbles about Draco and Hermione throughout their lives. That doesn't mean that throughout all of them they will be together, it just means that they will be in them. There will be no particular order to them and do not relate what you have previously read to the next one because even if they are in chronological order the events may not be that way. Happy reading.

PS. At the end of each drabble I will post the title for the next one and I want to see what you guys think will happen. This is an interactive story, I want to know what you guys think. And now…Six Words

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

**He Unknowingly Pushed the Wrong Button**

"_What could possibly go wrong?" _she asked herself. Almost as soon as she though it she regretted it. Of course everything could go wrong, when had it not? For them it was always safest to prepare for the worst, but hope for the best that way there were no disappointments.

Without saying a word he pushed her fears to the very back of her head.

His hands slid up from their resting place on her hips and slid gingerly over her clothed breasts. Stopping briefly to massage each one and then moving on to stroke her jaw line.

"Mmmm," a soft moaned escaped her lips. A smile flickered across his face, he loved to hear her moan, it assured him that he was doing everything perfectly.

"Did you press it?" she pulled away from him and he frowned.

"Of course I pressed it silly, you're just paranoid. It's adorable on you," he murmured.

"Well you look pretty adorable yourself," she shot back.

That was it, he pulled her towards him and once he had her pressed up against him he walked her backwards to the wall. Instinctively she pulled her legs up to get more leverage. There lips were moving over each others bodies and the closed space was getting rather hot.

They didn't have that much time and so they set right to it. He undid her blouse and yanked it open to reveal her pale skin.

"Honey you need to get out and tan," he commented, "Maybe without that bathing suit on," he hinted at her with a brief wink.

Her hands dipped down below his waist and began pawing at his pants. After all this time she still couldn't believe how large he could get.

He shimmied out of his pants and kicked them into the corner. Feeling that she was overly dressed he hooked his index fingers around the strings of her underwear and in one swift motion had them off of her. She didn't want to know how many girls he had tried that on before he finally got it right. Some things were best left unknown.

"Come on," she breathed. Not needing anymore encouragement he all but jumped out of his boxers. He pushed her already raised skirt up above her hips and inserted himself into her without hesitation.

"Ahhh," she screamed, "Your amazing, ohhh."

They new each other well and matched each others rhythm quickly. Soon than either of them wanted they climaxed and screamed out in ecstasy. Once they untangled their sweaty bodies from each other she wrenched her skirt down and smoothed it with her hands. He found her blouse and threw it towards her and she hurriedly did up the buttons. One to many for his opinion because he took the time out of pulling his pants on the undo the top two buttons.

"There, that's better."

She reached for her briefcase and swiftly pulled out her hand mirror. A glimpse at her reflection was all she needed to know how disheveled she looked. Using her fingers as a comb she brushed them through her hair. That would have to do for now.

"Ah, forgetting something?" he laughed as he held up her red knickers.

"Oops," she snatched for them and threw them in her briefcase.

The door slid open and both of the them rushed out, cursing under their breathes.

"Damn lift."

"Bitch."

They walked through the array of desks that were for the junior employees as they headed in the direction of their two private offices. They almost made it to their separate doors when they heard a muffled whisper. Taking a sharp detour she glanced around the corner.

They didn't see her until it was to late, "Oh your amazing, ohhh," someone imitated.

The person did not see her standing behind her but their coworkers did. One made a swift cutting motion across their throat and the person went instantly quite.

"She's standing behind me isn't she?"

"Get back to work, what are you doing just standing around here?" she screeched.

They all rushed back to their desks except one, the one who had made the cutting motion, "Next time don't press the intercom button," she pushed her way past leaving a mortified Hermione standing in a now empty corridor. She felt a pair of hands being placed on her shoulders but she shrugged them off, "Get away from me," she shrieked, "What am I going to do, he can't find out I'm having an affair," she whimpered quieter this time.

"We'll figure it out," he soothed, "Everything will work out."

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n so another brief explanation of how this is going to work. What I've done is thought up six line stories. From those many different plots can arise. I then right the drabble to fit the six words. If you guys have any suggestions to any six liners then please feel free to message me with them. It would even work better that way if you though them up and I had to write around them.

In the mean time her is the next chapter **He pushed the small child away**

Now please review. I love to hear from you and especially on this one. Thank you.


	2. He Pushed The Small Child Away

He pushed the small child away

**He pushed the small child away**

It was the first day back of the new school term. Everyone was excited to finally be rid of their parent's watchful eye. Nobody more so than one blond haired Slytherin. Draco Malfoy already putting his amazing new power of authority to use. Whoever had been stupid enough to put a Malfoy as Head Boy was going to pay. He was going to abuse this new found power until it was taken away. Hopefully they wouldn't.

He walked out of the noisy prefect's carriage. All he could think of was the pounding in his head that had steadily worsened throughout the excruciatingly long meeting. As he stormed through the corridors and people jumped out of his way for fear of getting trampled.

Just as he was nearing the last carriage on the train-the one that had been reserved by the seventh years and nobody else was allowed to enter-he was met by an unexpected roadblock. A compartment door slid open and out scooted a petit brown hair girl. She didn't look old enough to Draco to be on the train but that could have just been because her hair was pulled up into pigtails and each of them were tied with a shiny red ribbon. Instantly Draco disliked her, pureblood or not she was a baby and if there was anything he hated almost as much as mudbloods it was babies.

"Excuse me, maybe you can help me," she asked in a high squeaky voice that made the hair on the back of Draco's neck stand on ends.

"What," he snarled, "You know you aren't supposed to be in this part of the train. It is reserved for seventh years only."

The girl grimaced but didn't budge. Obviously this was going to be a bit harder than he had thought. Who knew somebody so frail could stand her ground so well when most people twice her age and size would have run cowering away.

"I guess you don't understand," he tried again, "You are defiantly not a seventh year so this carriage is off limits to you."

The girl raised herself up to her full height and said matter of factly, "This carriage isn't off limits to seventh years and that is who I'm with. I'm with my cousin."

"And whoever would that be?" he snarled, something had to be wrong with this child.

She never got to answer because a voice rang out from inside the compartment, "Emmmaaa, what's taking you so long?"

"_Crap," _Draco's brain screamed at him. It doesn't matter what anybody thought, there was only one person his age that he was afraid of and that person was sitting just beyond that door. He hated how when everyone pulled out their wands to get revenge on him, her revenge was subtle, it cut deep into his ego and that was the worst possible thing. She ignored him. Because of this he had pushed her, pushed her to her limits in hopes that she would crack and draw her wand. That had happened once in their third year but not since. Somehow she managed to stay calm and collected while others around her melted under the pressure. Yes in one tiny, very tiny part of him he fancied her. Well really who couldn't, he had to admit that she was intelligent. She knew how to get inside his head and that pissed the hell out of him. Why her?

The girl-her cousin-named Emma was now blocking his pathway and so having the option of fight or flight he did the one thing that surprised even him. His hands shot out and he pushed the small child aside. She stumbled into the wall and glared at him as he set off at a faster pace towards the safety of the Slytherin boy's compartment.

He didn't make it even halfway there. He heard the compartment door slide open and out walked the person he had been dreading seeing. No wonder he had hated the child instantly. Not only was she a baby but she looked exactly the same as…

"Granger," he sneered.

"Well I'm pleased that you know my name after all the years we've spent in the same school," she remarked.

"Shut it, or I will physically shut it for you."

"We both know you don't mean that now."

She was so calm that it made him shiver. It was like when someone is disappointed when they should be angry. The disappointment is way worse.

"Now are you going to apologize or do I have the physically make you?" she smirked at him.

"_Pretty good," _he had to admit but then he pulled himself back to the situation before him.

"This little runt here was in my way, and in my carriage."

"It's not all yours," she sighed, "But by now I'm not mad at you, I feel sorry for you. Never knowing what sharing is. I don't envy you."

There it was the disappointment, but how through all of this was his brain still lusting for her. He felt a gentle stir in his pants and realized that he needed to get out of there before he made a fool of himself.

"As much as I'd love to hang around and chit-chat Granger, but I have better things to do. Tell your little shadow to stay out of my sight or you will pay dearly for it."

It was an open ended threat out loud but in his head he promised himself that the price would be her oh so sacred virginity. Even without her and her cousin making that mistake he was still going to pursue her. He vowed then and there to not give up until he had reached his goal. Before the end of the year he, Draco Malfoy was going to have the virginity of the mudblood Granger. Oh what a task that was going to be, he grimaced as he brushed past her on his way to the bathroom to deal with a mild throbbing in his boxer shorts.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n I don't know if parts make much sense or they just seem like a lot of rambling. Please tell me if you feel like it was to much? Well I'm going to have trouble keeping this chapter away from having its own story. I came up with some amazing ideas as I was writing this so if you liked this, keep a watch out for it to be the first chapter in a full length story.

Next Chapter title **One, Two, Way To Close**

Please, please, please review and tell me what you think. Good, bad, ugly I want to know. Cheers


End file.
